Anti
by Mindblower
Summary: The clans have always been a source of trouble for Toontown. The Anti clan in particular. It's judgment day in Toontown. Are you ready to face your worst fears? And then something worse after that...
1. Data01

It was a sunny day in Toontown Central, Toon Valley. It was nearing the famous holiday we all know and love, Christmas. Toons were caroling out in the snow. Decorations were hung. Mickey Mouse himself was taking time out of his busy schedule to greet festive Toons and give them tips on how to stay safe in the winter.

Stay safe from what, you ask?

Well, Toontown had a problem. Aside from murderous robots trying to bust into the system, the Cogs, Toontown was in trouble. It was being infiltrated. And it was having trouble defending itself from the vicious onslaught. Toons themselves were causing the trouble. Most of them were just in it for the drama, but some of them meant serious business.

One of these Toons walked down the stairs of the patio leading up to Toon Hall. His name was Anonymous. He was a member of the secret society preparing to rip Toontown apart at the seams. He was a modest blue cat, a common species of Toon, which helped him blend in. His name didn't do much to conceal the fact that he was an infamous espionage expert, but he thought it was fitting. He didn't do much but watch. He was always watching.

Except for today. You see, today, he was sent on a diplomatic mission. He didn't like this at all. He was being sent into a dangerous enemy headquarters where he could be terminated at any time they chose. He wasn't a much liked person there, either. Nor, agile as he was, could he escape from the gauntlet that was L.E.A.F. HQ.

The L.E.A.F. clan wasn't a new clan, but it was a younger clan than the Anonymous's. That didn't make them any less annoying. They constantly opposed his clan at every turn. They didn't exactly know what they were doing, but it wasn't a problem until recently. The L.E.A.F. clan had grown it power so much that it might threaten some… plans. And that couldn't stand.

Anonymous sheathed his stone knife. It wouldn't be picked up by the metal detectors. He sighed. It was a bloody business indeed. It was the business of the Anti clan.

Chaos Control watched from high in a tower nearby the L.E.A.F. clan base. The green dog sighed as Anonymous entered the building. This was ridiculous. The L.E.A.F. clan? Please. They haven't been able to make it in for _years_. Even with the Glitchmagician's new ideas, she wasn't sure that this would work.

…Still. The Glitchmagician had pulled off stuff like this before. It wasn't the first time he'd proved his worth to the Family. His inventions had saved many a life time and time again, though he never was around to see them work.

Chaos received a call from her Communication Device, codenamed CD.

Anonymous's voice answered the call. "_I'm at the gate. Wish me luck."_

"Already am," Chaos answered. "How long?"

"_Doesn't matter. You know the signal that means I'm in serious trouble,"_ Anonymous said.

Chaos nodded, though she knew that Anonymous couldn't see her. No one could. The signal was another of the Glitchmagician's innovations, but nobody completely understood how it worked.

"Just make sure you're prepared. They're coming up to frisk me now. See ya." Anonymous's CD dropped off the radar.

Anonymous was escorted into the L.E.A.F. clan hall. Pictures of noble Leafs adorned the halls. An elegant picture of those who fell in the Great Battle was spread across the ceiling. They appeared to be frowning down upon Anonymous. No wonder. The Great Battle was where the Sunset Patrol was destroyed in a counter-attack by the Antis. It was a short battle. They never knew what hit them.

The guards carefully watched Anonymous, and with good reason. No matter who was there, no matter what precautions they made, someone ended up dead every time Anonymous was allowed into base.

Every time. Every single time.

The only reason Anonymous was allowed in after all of this was that they could never—strictly—prove that Anonymous was the culprit. And Anonymous wasn't about to fess up anytime soon. It was too much fun.

Anonymous folded his arms as he settled in for the wait. The L.E.A.F. clan was probably pelting him with all sorts of scanners and X-rays and metal detectors. The slightest violation would lead to instantaneous murder. No-no in the great book of L.E.A.F. rules that was, Antis weren't welcomed into the L.E.A.F. base at all usually. When Anonymous came, they took extra precaution. Anonymous was the Antis chief assassin. You can imagine.

Finally, the doors at the end of the great hall opened. The golden gate revealed a beautiful young woman; a green cat by the name of Rainbow.

Anonymous bowed as a show of respect. "It is a great honor."

"Indeed," Rainbow scoffed. She waved her hand, and a wind blew through the room, ruffling her rainbow dress. "Why are you here?"

"Right to the point," Anonymous laughed, "though I guess I'm not much in the way of small talk. The reason I am here is to negotiate the release of Ying."

"Never," Rainbow said. "Ying has committed an insurmountable amount of crimes against the L.E.A.F. clan and Toontown. We will never allow his release."

"We were wondering if you would take me instead," Anonymous said.

Rainbow thought about this, but said no. "Ying is indefinitely more dangerous. He has destroyed several sections of Toontown time and time again. We will never allow his escape. He is too much of a handful."

Anonymous turned his back to Rainbow. "I beg to differ."

"Pardon me?" Rainbow asked.

Anonymous took off his watch, and dropped it on the floor. "I can be indefinitely dangerous, also."

Rainbow took a step back. Her hands glowed with a warm energy. "What do you mean?"

"…You could say that I always come up with a plan B," Anonymous said.

Chaos watched the base from afar. She waited.

Of course, she wasn't really _trying_ to hide. It was a special ability of hers. She could hide anywhere.

Nobody could ever see her, because she bent the light around her body. Thus, it never reflected into anyone's eyes.

She eyed her sensor. It was a heat signal. If it dropped more than ten degrees, it meant Anonymous had switched to plan B.

After some thirty minutes, it did. The signal dropped. That was her signal.

Silently, Chaos jumped toward the building.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Anonymous looked back up at Rainbow.

"What… what was that supposed to do?" she asked uneasily.

"Oh, nothing." Anonymous said. "Just didn't like the brand."

"Is this some trick to play with my mind?" Rainbow demanded.

"Yes," Anonymous said. "But given the trustworthiness of an Anti, why should you believe me?"

Rainbow grew restless. "I'm tired of this. Guards!"

"In a few minutes, you'll be very tired," Anonymous mumbled. "Very tired indeed."

A few guards rushed in to escort Anonymous out.

"In a few minutes, Rainbow, you'll see how dangerous the Antis can be," Anonymous said. "Maybe less."

The guards took Anonymous's shoulders. He remained expressionless. He let them drag him a few paces, then he said, "Program: Knockout."

Both guards fell to the ground, unconscious.

Rainbow was fed up. She thrust her hand toward Anonymous. "Program: Laser. Mod: _Colossal_!"

Anonymous managed to react in time. "Program: Block!"

A large laser, about as big in diameter as Anonymous himself and red in color, zoomed toward

Anonymous. It harmlessly bounced off his invisible shield.

Rainbow was clearly through with the games. Anonymous prepared for a fight.

Chaos Control glided through the corridors of the fortress unnoticed. Her job was simple: To make it to Anonymous and even the odds before he was disintegrated.

Rainbow was easy to predict; her Hack deck almost always consisted of light-based laser attacks with a few damages nulls. Effective, but boring, in Chaos's opinion.

Of course, her own Hacking deck was of a few instant-kill attacks, some agility maneuvers, some simple lightweight shields, and her trademark End All attack, which took several minutes to prepare.

Anonymous didn't give her the details of his deck, but his main job was to survive until Chaos arrived to balance the battle or escape if need be. So it would me mainly defensive. In a tight situation, Anonymous might take out _his_ signature move, Blank Shot.

Chaos was using a special ability of hers to phase through the walls. It was a simple and easy way to dodge most fields of vision and powerful attacks. She used it frequently.

The long-term goal right now was to break Ying out of jail. The short-term goal was to stay alive.

Anonymous was dodging the great majority of Rainbow's attacks, but his deck was thinning out. Right now he had his best dodging Hacks at the top of his deck in case of an emergency, and some damage regeneration Hacks after that. Rainbow's attacks took a while to charge, so the dodging was easy at first, and all he had to do was stand in front of a priceless painting to delay the onslaught. However, archers from arrow slits in the walls were firing unpredictable—and lethal—projectiles.

It was about two minutes from the start of the battle to where Anonymous was right now, which was a long time, if you're trying to stay alive and your enemy's really making survival difficult. However, Chaos pressed onward, for no other reasons than the dire consequences of failing a mission.

She soon made it to Rainbow's hall, the glamour and gleams being destroyed or defiled by Rainbow's lasers.

_Wow,_ Chaos thought as Anonymous effortlessly dodged Rainbow's lasers, which seemed to hit only the priceless objects. _Rainbow must really want Anonymous gone._

Chaos couldn't stay hidden for much longer. Her cloaking had already tired her out, and she didn't want to leave Anonymous hanging.

Rainbow readied her devastating Double Rainbow attack. She needed to charge for fifteen full seconds before she could blow up practically the whole hall, which gave Chaos the perfect opportunity to steal the show.

"Program: Smatter," Chaos whispered.

A glob of paint materialized in midair and struck Rainbow head-on. Anonymous complemented this attack with a few quick swipes to Rainbow's arm with his stone knife. No serious injuries, or else there would be consequences later, but enough to keep her distracted for a few more moments. And with her concentration diminished, her Double Rainbow preparations fizzled away.

When Rainbow wiped the paint away, Anonymous was gone. She hit the panic button on her watch.

"It ends here," she said.

Anonymous darted through the corridors of the fortress, deeper and deeper into the abyss. He was silently accompanied by Chaos, mainly for protection, because his own deck was nearly depleted.

They rounded the corridor and picked the lock into the prison.

Now understand: Anonymous and Chaos were risking life and limb over a jailbird. And not just any jailbird.

Ying the Eagle.

Ying was the current leader of the Anti clan, taken as a prisoner-of-war in the last Anti/L.E.A.F. war. He was the product of several different scientific tests that allowed him to move faster, see clearer, and fly. However, originally a young duck, his features had been mutated.

Hence the name, Ying the Eagle. The first of his kind, and if he had his way, not even close to the last.

Ying hadn't started the Anti Clan, but he was by far the most powerful member ever to walk its grounds, except for Freckleslam and sometimes Chandler, who were both high-ranking Antis and powerful hackers.

Freckleslam had been causing trouble in Toontown for ages. He could melt major buildings like candles, he could levitate and warp around, he could reverse gravity, and he could stop time. His deck was extremely confined; usually no more than ten Hacks at a time, but it usually didn't matter. If he wanted someone to be dead, they were usually dead by morning. He had recently stolen some cloning tech from a Toon lab, and the Antis had been using it ever since. The high-ranking ones, at least.

Chandler was a veteran Anti. He could manipulate illusions to make the background appear to be like anything he wanted it to be. He could create a meadow in the middle of a city. He could make buildings 'disappear.' All of their physical characteristics were the same, thus you could still run into a brick wall even if it didn't appear to be there. He could only do this on stationary objects, though; he couldn't transform a moving object.

Ying, however, was in a different category entirely. He usually had no need for a hacking deck, his claws and talons were usually enough to subdue an enemy. But when he had a use for it, his deck had a special ability: His deck entirely consisted of finishing moves, a little like Rainbow's Double Rainbow or Anonymous's Blank Shot.

They found Ying in a lone chamber, separated from the other inmates. His arms and legs were chained to the floor and ceiling without any slack, so he hung in midair with his head down.

Anonymous picked the lock on the cell. Chaos, being at a higher rank than him, stepped in to greet their leader.

"Your Antis have come for you, my liege," she said.

Ying slowly looked up. His eyes were full of rage and hatred, just as they always had been.

"It's judgment day, my friends," Ying grinned evilly… insanely. "Now release me from these bonds so that they can feel my wrath."


	2. Data02

Ying grasped the chains which, even after Chaos unlocking them, were bound to his hands. He summoned up all his strength… and ripped them in half.

"Wow," Anonymous breathed. "That's boss."

Ying grinned at him. "You have ten seconds."

Ying thrust his arms toward Chaos and Anonymous and they disappeared.

Back inside the fortress, the Leafs there were on high alert. Civilians, guards, and Stealth Leaves made it through the corridors rampantly. They were all headed in opposite directions.

The civilians, scared for their lives, were flying through the corridors, almost trampling their brethren. They were refugees for numerous reasons; mostly attacks on their hometown by evil clans, such as Team Smart, Team Trap, and Team Unknown.

All of these clans had one thing in common: They were nowhere near as powerful as the Anti Clan. However, all these Toons sought only to create ruckus in Toontown. Each Anti Clan member had a distinct reason for being in the Clan of Sorrow, also known as the Anti Clan.

The guards sought to protect the most important people here, mainly professors or scientists. Rainbow had already fled; she knew she had lost the battle. Leafs always seemed to know when to give up.

The Stealth Leaves were trying to locate Ying and tranquilize him. They were everywhere in Toontown society; the highest rank that a warrior could get in the L.E.A.F. clan.

Little did they know, they were already too late.

Chaos and Anonymous appeared out by a tree, about a mile away from the fortress.

Chaos stood up and said, "I'd say this mission was a success, wouldn't you?" she asked Anonymous, who had stood up next to her.

Anonymous nodded. He looked toward the base and suddenly remembered, _You have ten seconds_.

Anonymous tackled Chaos and said, "_Get down!_"

Then the entire fortress, refugees, guards, professors, scientists, and all, exploded. The blast turned the surrounding area to glass and rubble. The tree near Anonymous and Chaos was uprooted, and they were a mile away.

Anonymous's ears were ringing throughout the whole thing. He stood up and looked at the wreckage.

There was none. The entire fortress was vaporized.

Being more or less a veteran Anti, he was still awed by Ying's power. Ying was leader of the Anti Clan for a reason. Mainly because his presence kept the other clans, especially the L.E.A.F. clan, in check.

Chaos rolled over. She said something, but Anonymous couldn't hear her. He was temporarily deaf.

Ying soared overhead. He didn't bother to see if Anonymous and Chaos were okay, mainly because he knew he had teleported them a safe distance away.

Anonymous and Chaos waited for a bit for their hearing to come back. Eventually it did, and Anonymous asked, "Hey, what was it you said?"

"I _said_, you punched me in the stomach when you plowed into me," she grumbled. "Thanks, though."

Anonymous nodded. It wasn't like he had saved her life, or anything, but if they had been standing when the blast went off, they would've been thrown skyward by the rush of air.

"Wanna head back?" Anonymous asked Chaos.

"Nah," Chaos said. "Zack will freak out when he hears about the L.E.A.F. clan massacre, and we'll never hear the end of it." She thought for a moment. "Wanna go… get an ice cream cone, or something?"

Anonymous nodded. "After you."

Chaos and Anonymous, after having witnessed the death of thousands of innocent civilians and the biggest explosion in a decade, decided the best thing to do next was to casually walk away to go get some two-scoop chocolate ice cream cones.

That's what it takes to become an Anti.

Zack was busy experimenting in his room with different forms. Of what, you ask? Oh, nothing. Just forms.

He was stuck this time on what type of celebrity he should impersonate next. Maybe he'd see what he would look like as Ying.

Zack, who was ordinarily an orange dog, began to sprout brown feathers. His furry snout began to curve and harden into a yellow beak. His eyes changed color, from green to brown, and his bright orange fur changed into yellow feathers. His skinny tail fanned out into several tail feathers, and his paws changed into claws and talons.

In a short thirty seconds, Zack the orange dog, a mid-ranked Anti, had changed into Ying the Eagle, leader of the Anti clan. Or, at least, a perfect replica.

Zack had a power: He could change form to be anyone—or anything—with merely memorizing their image. It was a strange power that often allowed him to trick other Antis in various ways. Once he had transformed into a microwave. Chaos kept trying to put in frozen corn for dinner, but it had kept reappearing outside of the microwave every time she turned her back.

Another time, Zack had impersonated Anonymous while the real thing was on leave. He did a lot of things that day that he'd prefer never to think about again. Anonymous never found out, and Zack hoped to keep it that way.

But his most important responsibility was to impersonate world leaders, or infiltrate important buildings, or do something productive. He didn't mind doing these things, but he was a bit tired of wearing the same L.E.A.F. uniform over and over again.

Zack morphed back into his original form. He checked the Anti Clan blog.

Hmm… it appeared that Anonymous and Chaos had completed their mission, and that Ying was successfully out of jail. Whoa! Wait a minute! The entire base was obliterated? Sweet!

Zack had to find Anonymous and Chaos to get all the details. He transformed into a tiny bird and flew out the window.

Chaos, at the local Toontown Central ice cream parlor had ordered a peanut butter ice cream waffle cone. Anonymous simply ordered vanilla with rainbow sprinkles.

Chaos, despite her name, was not a messy eater. Zack on the other hand… oog. Chaos and Anonymous both said nothing. They already had a special bond that comes with years and years of working together, and they also didn't want to attract attention.

But Anonymous couldn't help himself. "Right about now, when I'm finally getting to enjoy my ice cream, when the lighting is just right, and my ears have finally stopped hurting, Zack is going to pop in through the vent as a little bird thing and start blathering to us about the explosion."

Chaos looked up from her ice cream. "Don't jinx it! And I'm sure Zack has better things to do than hype about explosions."

Zack walked in the store. "Sadly, no."

"Told you so," Anonymous muttered. Chaos giggled.

"Don't worry," Zack said. "I already bored you to death just yesterday. But what I really want to know is, why? Why did Ying sacrifice so many innocent lives?"

Chaos shrugged, and took another lick of her ice cream. "Beats me. He said something about it being judgment day or whatever that is."

Zack froze. "Oh. Okay, well, thanks. I'll… just be going, then." Zack walked out of the parlor, stunning Chaos.

"Hmm…" Chaos thought. "Zack's sessions aren't usually that painless… you think something's up?"

"With Zack, it's either one obsession or another," Anonymous said. "I'm sure that he'll be just fine. I mean, sooner or later."

Chaos laughed. "Yeah, I guess it's always something new with Zack."

Anonymous smiled. "Eat your ice cream before it melts," he said. He crunched down on his ice cream's cone.

Chaos sighed and looked out the window. _Ying didn't look himself back at the prison_, she thought. _Wonder why?_

Zack flew back to the base in the form of a humming bird.

Chandler was in the courtyard, trying to put together a symphony of flowers playing tiny violins nearby.

Chandler, as you know, could manipulate his surroundings to a great extent. He usually modified the surroundings to whatever tickled his fancy. At the moment, he was trying to create what he called Mozart's Bouquet.

Zack flipped in midair and transformed into his true form. "Chandler, dude. I have news."

Chandler squinted, trying to get the best angle of the overture. "Not now, Zack."

"No, seriously," Zack said. "Chaos said that Ying said that it was Judgment Day."

Chandler slowly turned around. "Beg your pardon?"

Zack inhaled deeply. "Judgment Day. Ying es Señor Loco."

Chandler exhaled. "I'll have to hear that from him. Thanks for the head's up though."

Zack nodded. "Pleasure to be of service. I hope Ying didn't mean it though. He's always a little bonkers after getting out of jail…"

Chandler sighed. "But from that stunt he pulled, it'll be the death penalty next time."

"Oh, you heard about that?" Zack asked.

"Of course! And the rest of the world did, too. It seems like everyone's on Anti fever… which reminds me, I have to go check the recruitment mail." Chandler walked off to his office.

Every time there was hype about the Anti clan, someone ended up joining. The Glitchmagician was one of them, when he saw Ying doing one of his major stunts. A few others, also.

Zack decided to go back to his room and check online for news. It was so fun to watch noobs say the Anti clan was made up of noobs.

After they were finished with their ice cream, Anonymous and Chaos parted.

Anonymous went to do some errands around Toontown Central and also see who has and who hasn't heard about the mass murder. The L.E.A.F. clan would be on high alert for any Antis in the region, especially him, so he went incognito for this mission. That meant that as long as he didn't hack, L.E.A.F. tracker signals couldn't pick up on him.

Chaos Control went to do what she did best: Control the Chaos. She went to the local library and posted blogs are forum threads stating that either the Leafs were overreacting, or that they were just insane overall. She used a L.E.A.F. clan name, so that most people would believe her. At least, more than if they knew she was an Anti.

They both had similar jobs, which is why they did so many missions together. They also had similar powers: Anonymous's was that people trusted him about ten times more than other people right off the bat, and Chaos could turn invisible at will. These both, simplified, meant blending in.

They also sometimes had to do jobs that required working together. Breaking Ying out of jail, for instance. Or assassinating a L.E.A.F. official. Anonymous got close, distracting others, while Chaos snuck in for the actually dirty work. She didn't mind getting blood on her pristine green fur, and Anonymous just didn't like getting his hands dirty.

Also, not being the direct cause of a murder helped him re-infiltrate an organization many times before he was found out. This is how he was able to get close enough to try and end Rainbow, who usually didn't see _anyone_ from the Anti clan, at all, ever. He actually had several deep conversations with her. You know, before her most trusted assistant was found dead in a corridor.

So, in this way, the team of Anonymous and Chaos managed to keep the entire world in a deadlock. Their team of two had created chains around Toontown that would scar the community forever.

The Glitchmagician sat in his lab. Half-filled (or half-emptied, depending on your outlook on life) test tubes lined the tables. A large touch-screen display board showed formulas and tables and graphs of all shapes and sizes. His lab was his entire mind in physical form: A brilliant, innovative, scientific mess.

You see, Glitch had been forced to live on the streets for quite some time. His mind was a cornerstone of science, one of the greatest minds of all time. He was constantly solving problems. He had even managed to gain control of his consciousness while sleeping; thus, he could solve intricate problems in his sleep.

The only problem was, he was half mad.

Or, that's the way he was when he joined the Anti clan. When he saw Ying bypassing the laws of physics, biology, and logic combined, he couldn't resist sending in a résumé. His ability was rather odd, though; he killed everyone he came in contact with.

At least, he gave them a virus that no one could cure. His body was in a state of balance with the virus, and he was its sole carrier, since all the others had died of the disease, including his own parents.

So he had lived on the streets ever since people gave up trying to create a vaccine. He developed one on his own, however, as soon as the Anti clan gave him the resources. He had been loyal to them ever since.

But the Glitch today was transfixed on a problem… a problem that even he was having trouble to solve. You see he had already heard about the Ying catastrophe, and he had been staring at formulas he had recently created for this very purpose.

And he was wondering… was Ying dying?


	3. Data03

In Minnie's Melodyland, Toons were celebrating all things musical. Bands were playing upon the giant drums at the edge of the playground. At the fishing pond, children were catching Piano Tuna for the first time, some being pulled into the water by the force of the fish. Minnie herself was going around signing autographs and greeting members of the crowd.

A little girl, a mouse, made her way from stand to stand, splurging her allowance on cheap candy and doodads. She laughed as she saw her dad pulled into the water while trying to protect a boy from falling in.

The bands switched and played their songs, while Toons danced and sang along. It was a great day. Nobody wanted to disturb this outing.

…unless they were Ying the Eagle.

The little mouse, Jenifer, was near the edge of the playground, sucking on a lollipop. She didn't notice anything strange until she saw a bit of gray on the edge of the playground.

Gray? In Minnie's Melodyland? That wasn't right.

Jenifer went to the gray. It was a hole in the wall. That is, it _might_ be a hole in the wall… it sure didn't _look_ like a hole in the wall… more like a… a…

"A secret room!" Jenifer giggled. "And I'm the first to find it!"

Jenifer looked around to make sure no one was watching. She stuck her arm into the hole. It became fuzzy and hard to look at. _That tickles_, Jenifer thought. She stuck her head into the doorway.

At first, she felt a bit dizzy. Lightheaded. Jenifer shook her head. She crawled into the space.

Moving around felt… weird. Jenifer jumped, and to her surprise, stayed suspended off the ground a few inches.

"Whee!" Jenifer floated around for a while. The coolest thing was that she could see everyone outside of the room, but nobody could see her. Some things looked a little weird—like random strings—but overall, it was the coolest thing ever.

Ying watched from overhead.

_Interesting…_ he thought. _This girl is the first to discover this Glitch Zone… I wonder… may she be of some use to me? Not even Zack knows how to get inside this Zone. Does she have a natural ability to find these places?_

_Then again… she's just a girl. She would have no idea what the Anti Clan was or what joining entailed._

_Unless…_

Ying swooped down to the girl's level. She looked up at him.

"Who are you?" she asked innocently. "You look funny."

Ying stared at her. _She has no idea who I am…_

"How'd you get in here?" the girl asked. "Wait a minute… have you been here before?"

Ying absently nodded. There was something about this girl that made her seem abnormal, but Ying, usually not concerning himself with recruitment requirements, had no idea what it could possibly be.

"Poo," the girl moped. "So this _isn't_ a secret room, after all."

"Girl," Ying said, "have you seen other places like this before?"

"My _name_ is _Jenifer_," the girl said, "and I see them all the time. It's really fun to play around inside of them. But this is the first time I've been in this one."

"Do you travel to Minnie's Melodyland often?" Ying asked.

"Not really," Jenifer admitted. "Only for festivals. My dad plays in a band. Say… why are you asking me all this? Who _are_ you?"

Ying planned his course of action. "I am Ying. Ying the Eagle. Jenifer, is it? You will see me later. Right now, you are too important to put in danger."

Jenifer tilted her head. "What does _that_ mean?"

Ying waved his hand. "Begone!"

Jenifer disappeared.

The Toons back at the festival looked at each other, confused. The lead singer had disappeared in the midst of answering a question.

Ying stuck his head out of the Glitch Zone. _How should I go about doing this…? My favorite attack is Ultimate Obliteration, but I already did that at Rainbow Fortress… There's my Death Wish attack and Final Flight… Hmm…_

Ying decided to go with his trademark Anti Attack. It would let everyone—everywhere—know that he was back, and he meant business.

Step One: Shut off the sun. Ying snapped his fingers, turning the sun into a dark ball of pulsating energy. He chuckled silently as some Toons panicked and others wondered if it was all part of the show. Ying chuckled. It was as easy as flipping a light switch.

Step Two: Dark energy for you. Ying focused. His eyes glowed black. Toons started getting sucked into an abyss of dark matter that was starting to form near the pond. It grew until nearly all the Toons in the vicinity were drowning in a black quicksand.

"The Anti Clan is here!" one Toon yelled. That just made the rest panic with more vigor.

Ying smiled. He wondered where the L.E.A.F. clan was. They usually safeguarded every big event. _I wonder… did I hit the bulk of their force back at Rainbow Fortress?_

Step Three: the Eagle is free. Ying swooped out from the Glitch Zone. Toons gasped in horror as he began his trademark speech:

"_Toons!_" he yelled. "_You are not good enough for my world! I'm letting you off easy, this time, but if you try to survive, there will be dire consequences!_"

Ying filled his claws with dark energy, a black fire that spread across his wings and engulfed him entirely. His eyes were replaced with the same unnatural fire. This is where he got his other nickname: The Dark Phoenix.

Ying created two large streams of fire, then went and took the lives of those who had survived to this point. Many hadn't.

Many have asked Ying why he kills so many. There seems to be no benefit for him. But he always says: "If you deserve to stay in my world, I will allow you to. But if you do _not_, expect _me_ to deal out the punishment for disobeying the law."

The law was that unless you can serve Ying in some way, you are useless, and must be destroyed.

Yes laid in his bed. His sister, No, watched him. They were the Anti Clan's Generals, second only to Ying. They were some of the most powerful people on the planet.

But you might not be able to tell that by looking at them. Yes was paralyzed from the neck down. No lacked the ability to speak intelligibly.

Yes couldn't move any of his appendages. He was immobile; he could barely move his mouth to speak. A device fed nutrients from a tube directly into his blood stream. He was an empty shell of a man.

But his power, his ability, was one of the most unique Ying had ever seen.

Yes was born with his disabilities. Early on in his life, he decided that his body was worthless and that his soul would no longer be confined to it. Yes's mind left his body and traveled for a short distance before finding his sister's, and he forced his way into her body. However, his power was very unstable, leading to No's power: Shape-shifting.

No's body couldn't handle two souls inside of it, so it crumbled into a pile of flesh. However, No could still freely manipulate the pile, so she somehow re-formed into her original visage. By gaining control over her power, No could become whoever—and whatever—she wanted.

No's power, yet similar, has some distinct differences to Zack's. No needed to form a living object when she transformed. Her gender wasn't fixed, unlike Zack, she could transform into anybody of any sex. However, whatever she converted into had to have the same amount of mass. She could change her density to a degree, but she couldn't turn into a bird or a car like Zack could.

Yes learned to control his power. By splitting up his energy, he could possess up to three people at once. He frequently tested his limits, but controlling four people at a time was too complicated to be completed successfully. Still, Yes could control three people at a time without any possibility of error, and them all being intact afterward.

When Ying found them, the Anti Clan was still very young. Ying took the pair in and gave them the equipment they needed to survive. They were made the Generals of the Anti Clan a few months later, and that is how they got to where they are today.

Since No couldn't speak in any form, Yes often possessed her after she had transformed. This allowed for a single powerful entity that could solve most any task. Yes had a fluency with words, and if anything was to go awry, Yes would possess someone to fix it. It was a flawless system that earned Yes and No the fear of many of the common Toons.

The Glitchmagician had thought up with a medical system to get Yes back on his feet. Over a year or so, almost the entire time he had been in the Anti Clan, Glitch had been cultivating Yes's muscles with artificial hormones and chemicals. Before Glitch had began his treatment, Yes only had a tenth of a percent of the muscle a normal Toon would have. The Glitchmagician had raised the amount to about fifty percent.

Today they would begin attempting to reiterate the motor nerves inside Yes's left arm. By injecting artificial viruses into Yes's dead nerves, the cells would gain working DNA and become functional again.

The Glitchmagician entered the room. "Major Yes," he said.

"There's no need, Glitch. I will only ever require formalities at the Anti Clan Hall. At any other place it just wastes time," Yes said weakly. "If you are going to begin treatment anytime soon, proceed."

"Yes, of course. But first, I have a question, if you don't mind," Glitch said.

"Speak," Yes coughed.

"Is Ying subject to the negative aspects of continuous Hacking like you or I?" Glitch asked.

Yes sighed. "I believe so, but not to the same degree. Even the most powerful Hacks will not be able to affect his system noticeably. If you worry that something is wrong, it isn't because of that in particular."

The Glitchmagician nodded. He placed his medical briefcase on a nightstand and opened it. Putting on rubber gloves, he said, "When do you suppose he'll be returning to the base?"

Yes shook his head. "It's hard to tell, with Ying. Even knowing him as well as I do, Ying can be as unpredictable as a tornado. But unless we manage to track him down and subdue him, he will continue on a random path of destruction like he has done in the past."

Glitch filled a hypodermic needle with the prototype virus. "…and if he shouldn't come back?"

"Then Toontown will experience dark times like it has never known," Yes said. "For the fourth time this year."

The Glitchmagician chuckled. He injected the virus into Yes's arm. Yes didn't even move.

"Until next time, Major," Glitch said. "Tell me how you feel later today, so I can file a report."

Yes nodded. No watched Glitch leave silently, like she did every time, without a trace of emotion on her face. But the Magician made her nervous. Why, she didn't know. But her instincts weren't often wrong. Somehow, the Glitchmagician would change Yes, and in turn her. How, or whether the change would be good or bad, she didn't know.

Chaos was getting ready for bed when Anonymous knocked on the door.

"Come in," Chaos said.

Anonymous came in. "Hey, Chaos. What's up?"

Chaos held up two different pairs of earrings for Anonymous to see. One pair was of Chaos Emeralds, the other were two Cs, standing for Chaos and Control. "Which one of these would look more awesome on me?"

Anonymous whistled, amazed. "You just get those today?"

"Yeah," Chaos said. "Custom-ordered the C-shaped earrings last week, and they just arrived today. I saw the emeralds in a boutique today in Daisy's Gardens. They weren't cheap, either."

"I'd go with the emeralds. But they're both awesome," Anonymous added.

"Thanks," Chaos said. "Why'd you stop by?"

"Ying's at it again," Anonymous said. "Typical Anti Attack massacre. But right before Ying laid down the hurt, a performer just disappeared. I doubt it was a coincidence."

"Hmm…" Chaos pondered. "Think he might've spared him in some way?"

Anonymous shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm not positive. My guess is that Ying just wanted to make the audience confused before he struck, though. Hey, you know what's going on tomorrow?"

"Let's check," Chaos said. She walked over to her laptop and started to boot it up. "Hey… I've been thinking lately… you know anything about this 'Judgment Day' business?"

Anonymous shook his head. "I think someone read the Bible to Ying while he was in jail. Mixed up his own ambition with the text. It'll wear off in a few days, trust me."

Chaos was in deep thought. "But whenever we told Zack about it, he seemed to know something we didn't… Meh, whatever," Chaos shrugged. "I'm probably just over-thinking it." She got on the internet and clicked on a few links.

Anonymous looked around Chaos's room. It was nothing special. The Anti Clan provided its members with room and board, but whatever else you wanted you had to earn on your own. Chaos's ability enabled her to bypass the monetary barrier, though.

"Hey," Anonymous remembered. "Did you actually… _pay_ for those earrings?"

"I did for the customs ones," Chaos said. "The others were on display. So I swiped them. It wasn't like it was a museum, they'll replace them one way or another."

Anonymous shook his head. "If it isn't one theft, it's another," he muttered.

"Ooh! Yes began his treatment today," Chaos said. "Good for him. I hope it works."

"Same here," Anonymous said. He had utmost respect for Yes, and was a bit worried what would happen if the Glitchmagician's healing procedure was to go wrong.

"Let's see here…" Chaos squinted at her computer screen. "Hmm… It says you're supposed to hold a press conference tomorrow for the Rain Clan. …That's about it."

Anonymous nodded. "Easy enough," he said.

"So that's it?" Chaos said.

"Yeah, but…" Anonymous had something itching at the back of his brain. Something that was bothering him since he had left Rainbow Fortress. "Ying… he doesn't seem…"

"Sane?" Chaos suggested. "Every time you say that, he turns back into the same Ying."

"No, but it's weirder this time," Anonymous persisted.

"You're a broken record, Anon," Chaos insisted. She went into her bathroom to change.

"You're missing the point!" Anonymous exclaimed. "What if Ying really isn't going to snap back this time? He just seems a lot more _evil_ than before."

"If I had a nickel for every time you've said that," Chaos laughed. She came out of the bathroom wearing her nightgown. "See you in the morning, Anonymous. If it makes you feel any better, I'll ask Yes or Chandler tomorrow."

Anonymous nodded. "G'night, then."

Chaos nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Anonymous walked out. Chaos got into bed and wrapped herself in the covers. Secretly, she was worried about Ying, too. But unlike Anonymous, she chose not to focus on that.

Ying would come back to reality. He always did.


	4. Data04

Jeepermash sat in the King Toon Grave. It was a tomb of sorts. Full of the spirits King Toon had collected in his days rampaging through Toontown.

It was Jeepermash's favorite place to meditate.

Jeepermash opened his Book. In it were all the abilities he had copied or stolen from other hackers. His ability was to use them as a replacement for his nonexistent Hacking deck.

His favorites were Chandler's and Dukebox's. Chandler could freely manipulate anything. Dukebox could destroy anything.

Jeepermash could control only one ability at a time, but he could switch between them at will. He was a powerful warrior and often accompanied Freckleslam on missions.

Freckleslam had an ability that could not be copied, because it was active at all times. Depending on his mood, the matter around Freckleslam changed form. When he was happy, everything around him turned into a vapor. When he was depressed or saddened, everything around him turned into a pasty sludge. When he was angry, everything shrank and/or increased in density. The list went on and on.

Jeepermash was in the Chamber of Souls not only because it was a relaxing spot, but because he was on a mission. A mission to find a specific soul, that of Prince Toon himself.

Prince Toon was King Toon's son. He was the most terrible hacker existing in the world. King Toon had been destroyed by the Super Alliance. Jeepermash didn't concern himself with history and therefore knew little other than that.

He made his way through the corridors. Currently he was using a L.E.A.F. clan member's ability to light up the way through the paths of skeletons and glowing souls of Toons who were not permitted by the curse of the King to travel to the afterlife. Jeepermash wondered if he could collect a sample to return to the Glitchmagician. Surely a few souls would help with some sort of research.

Brushing the thought aside, Jeepermash continued on his path. Prince Toon was supposed to be at the center of the tomb. He wasn't actually dead. His body was imprisoned by King Toon in an effort to conceal his power and keep him safe until someone with a heart of pure evil was to release him.

That is why Ying sent him on this mission. To see if the Prince really was there, or if he wasn't, then to find out where the heck he actually was.

Jeepermash heard a rustle. He unsheathed his venomous dagger.

"Who's there!" he barked. Jeepermash switched abilities and painlessly lit himself on fire. "I will not ask again."

An orange dog got out from behind a skeleton with his hands up. "It's okay, Jeep. We're cool."

"Z-Zack? Impossible!" Jeepermash stuttered. "Leave. Now!"

"Relax, man," Zack said. "What do I need to do for you to let me stay?"

Jeepermash adopted a less threatening stance but held his dagger at the ready. "Okay, then… a little quiz should suffice. Who is the leader of the Anti Clan?"

"Ying," the dog said.

"Very good," Jeepermash said. "Who is the most powerful member of the Anti Clan?"

"Ying," the dog said.

"Correct," Jeepermash said. "Now… Who is the best member of the Anti Clan?"

"…Ying?" the dog suggested.

"Wrong," Jeepermash said. Still on fire, he body-slammed the faker, which burned their cloaking device down to nothing and revealed them to be a blue cat. He writhed from the pain of the burns.

"Though that was the correct answer," Jeepermash said, examining the cat's R.A.I.N. Clan badge, "the _real_ Zack would _always_ refer to himself as the best member of the Anti Clan. Nice try, though." Jeepermash slit the cat's throat.

_Cloaking devices… they're getting craftier. Not to mention they've found this place and are probably excavating it_, Jeepermash thought. _I need to find Prince Toon before the R.A.I.N. Clan does, or else Ying will tie me up and throw me down a bottomless pit._

Jeepermash continued onward. He had already been in this place for four days. He would be in here a few more before actually finding what he was looking for.

One of the agents dropped off the radar. Bubblez sighed.

It wasn't like they weren't being killed by the dozens anyway. The Anti Clan was the most awful clan in the entire universe, so of course there would be casualties. Ying was probably the most maniacal dictator in the universe, also, so of course his underlings would look up to him and try to behave the same way.

And on top of that, the R.A.I.N. Clan wasn't even a warrior clan to begin with. It was a fun clan, like the Hamster Clan or the Cheese Clan. Yet, somehow, Rainbow manages to get Bubblez's clan into a war she wants nothing to do with. And it depressed her.

Of course cloaking devices wouldn't work. What was she thinking? Even Zack was smart enough to distinguish an Anti from an outsider. Living like they do, they must know a lot more about each other than the ordinary person would care to know.

Bubblez sighed. She needed an aspirin.

Freckleslam and Dukebox jumped from rooftop to rooftop. They were on a mission. They needed to destroy the L.E.A.F. clan.

They were some of the most powerful hackers in the entire clan. Freckleslam had literally _wrote the book_ that modern hackers of today used. Dukebox didn't even need a Hacking deck. If he wanted something gone, it just disappeared.

They were traveling for what seemed like eternity. They had been standing by for a while now, almost six months, but they had received word that Ying had destroyed Rainbow Fortress, the most powerful base in the L.E.A.F. Clan. That was his signal that Judgment Day had begun.

With Rainbow Fortress being eradicated, it left the other fortresses, such as the original Nature Fortress and Fortress Nick. They were some of the biggest fortresses, but they weren't nearly as well fortified as Rainbow Fortress. That was the L.E.A.F. Clan's diamond. It took nearly ten years to complete.

Sometimes even Ying's closest friends were awed and frightened by his power. Ultimate Obliteration wasn't even close to how far he could push his limits.

Currently Dukebox and Freckleslam were in Donald's Dock. They had to make the long trek to Daisy's Gardens, where Nature Fortress was. They would destroy it, or at the very least kill everyone inside.

The only thing that could make that more ironic is that by the time they would get there, it would probably be Sunday. L.E.A.F. Clan members took Sundays off.

Graffiti, another one of the powerful hackers, was making his way to the Brrgh from Donald's Dock as well. He would get there a day earlier than Freckles and Dukebox if all went as planned, but he decided he would do what he did best: vandalism.

Graffiti didn't have a very spectacular ability, more of a useful one: He could change the colors of objects. Thus, at the cost of slowing himself down a bit, he turned every building and every Toon and every road and everything black.

It was as if a wave of paint had crashed into the dock. Toons couldn't see each other and thus ran into each other, the walls, and the mailboxes, and havoc was abound. Graffiti wasn't as well known as other hackers and he preferred to keep it that way, because then people wouldn't know what the heck was going on when their ice cream suddenly caught a nasty case of the black plague.

He was headed to Fortress Nick. If the journey was smooth, he would get there with time to spare. He was thinking of unleashing his most powerful attack, Paintball, but he didn't rush the choice because there was still quite a journey ahead of him.

_And besides_, Graffiti thought as he watched a little dog run straight off the dock into the blackened water, _there's plenty of entertainment along the way._

Rainbow was escorted into Nature Fortress in Daisy's Gardens. She was welcomed by several officers who escorted her into a large round room. She sat down. Along the walls were pictures and paintings of L.E.A.F. clan members and different nature scenes.

At the other end of the table was none other than Joey, co-founder of the L.E.A.F. Clan.

"Well, hello," Joey said. "You don't look well, Rainbow. May I offer you a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please," Rainbow said. Joey sent for the tea and relaxed back into his chair. "May I ask why you fled here instead of overseeing your rebuilding efforts?"

"There's no point," Rainbow said. "Judgment Day is already in motion. Soon there'll be nothing left."

"Oh, so it _has_ started," Joey said. "One of my agents told me so once I found out about your base. Pity, that. You worked so hard on it, too. It really dug a hole in _my_ pocket, as well. Too bad it didn't live very long, it might have been something."

"Enough about by base," Rainbow meowed. "Ying told me in person that he would start Judgment Day with destroying my fortress. Now he's going to move to yours and Nick's."

"This concerns me… how?" Joey asked.

"I'm coming here to give you a warning," Rainbow insisted. "_No one here is safe!_ If we don't evacuate and spread out, Ying will destroy us all!"

"I beg to differ, sweetie," Joey said as the tea arrived. He picked up a cup and took a sip. "Jasmine. My favorite. Dreadfully hot though," he said as the waiter passed the tray to Rainbow. "Watch your tongue."

"Watch your ego," Rainbow snapped. "You think that you have a sure chance of surviving the Anti Clan's wrath?"

"I do," Joey persisted.

"You won't. The L.E.A.F. clan is too spread out to survive Judgment Day. We need a plan if we want to survive this at all," Rainbow said.

"Well, what do _you_ suggest, sweetie?" Joey asked.

"We need to make another Super Alliance," Rainbow said.

Joey almost choked on his tea. "A-Are you serious?"

"It worked well on King Toon," Rainbow said. "And it will work even better here."

"Yes," Joey coughed, "but do you even have any idea what it will take to band all of the Clans together like that? Most of them won't even believe Judgment Day's real. King Toon was an obvious threat, Rainbow, but the Ying is a fly, a cockroach, a gnat compared to him. Whether or not Ying can destroy the world or not even I still have in my doubts."

Rainbow stood up and slammed her hands down on the table. "Listen to me!" she hissed. "Ying just single-handedly destroyed a base that took ten full years to build without even breaking a sweat! And since you were _there_ when King Toon was on the loose _and_ you've seen what Ying can do, don't you even think for a _minute_ you might be underestimating him just slightly?"

Joey stood up. "Yes, I was around when King Toon was destroying the world as we know it. But you weren't. You've only heard stories. Many of which were watered down. Trust me, I could tell you what King Toon _really_ did, but you'd have nightmares for weeks."

"You still think I'm a child, don't you!" Rainbow accused. "Well listen to me, I know just as much about this crisis as you do. If you're too thickheaded to help me after all we've been through, you need to wake up and smell the roses. Ying is a threat to not only our, but Toontown's survival. And if you don't care about it, then I guess I'll just have to save it myself."

Rainbow calmly walked out of the room.

"I remember when you were just a child," Joey muttered to himself. "You haven't changed a bit." He started to walk out. "And neither have I."

Anonymous was at the press conference with the R.A.I.N. clan. He skillfully answered questions, and due to his special ability, everyone believed he was telling the truth. It was almost over, he only had to answer a few more questions.

"Some have heard that the Anti Clan is going to be closed at some point," one reporter asked. "Are these rumors justified?"

"Yes," Anonymous said, "we have considered closing the Anti Clan or renaming it. However, as long as we still have our purpose, we will remain the Anti Clan."

"What is your purpose?" another reporter asked.

"Classified," Anonymous said. "Although, I'm sure it's nothing you would like."

"The L.E.A.F. Clan has accused you of exploring sacred grounds," one reporter asked. "That of the King Toon Grave. Is this true?"

"I do not recall being told anything of the sort," Anonymous lied. "But if it were true, I would probably be there helping."

"What about Ying's recent escape from prison? Do you have anything to say about the matter?" one news anchor asked.

"I say that if they weren't expecting trouble from us, they shouldn't have kept him around," Anonymous said nonchalantly. "As long as our leader is alive, we will stay loyal."

The reporters whisper to themselves. Anonymous moistens his lips, sensing something.

"And to all who are wondering…" Anonymous says, snapping the reporters back into focus. "Ying decided to make a surprise appearance to our little interview. Goodbye."

Anonymous disappears as Ying explodes out of the grounds behind them. Reporters scream and run away. The few that stay cower before Ying's presence. He dusts off his coat.

"That's interesting…" Ying says. "I expected more terror at my appearance… Am I off my game?"

The reporters scramble away. Ying snickers.

"Now that my rampage of terror is over… I'm starving…" Ying grimaces, remembering he hadn't eaten since while he was in prison.

_But I can't go to base yet… not before the others accomplish their missions_, Ying thought, fully aware that he could be and probably was being watched. He took a quick glance over his shoulder. _If I distract the general populace long enough, then they'll be defenseless when the _real_ attack begins. And then there're the others…_

Chaos Control, Anonymous, Chandler, the Glitchmagician, Yes, No, and Zack. Graffiti, Dukebox, Jeepermash, and Freckleslam were all on their missions. _Our numbers have declined sharply since the last war… I have to make sure that no more are lost from our number_, Ying thought. _I also have to make sure that the newer members know what's at stake. But how do I tell them? I've never been much for words… or goodbyes…_

"I'll think about it on the way home," Ying decided. His image shifted and disappeared.

Jenifer found herself in a wide field, with her parents rushing toward her from a distance away.

_That man was funny…_ she thought, brushing aside her hair, which was full of static electricity from the secret room. _I want to meet him again. He seems fun._

Deciding that's what she'd do, Jenifer ran off to meet her parents, who looked like they had seen Mr. Boogeyman lately.


End file.
